


Lightning in a bottle

by BenThighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenThighway/pseuds/BenThighway
Summary: Everyday is the same routine over and over, trapped in his own rubbish and head. Ben Mitchell forgot how to look after himself and struggled with his own problems in a cycle he could never stop. A bolt of lightning comes into his life one afternoon and who knows why but one things is for sure, he can't let him go now that he's got it.
Relationships: Ben Mitchell/Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway & Ben Mitchell & Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Ben Mitchell, Paul Coker/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lightning in a bottle

Everyday started to look the same. It would be the same routine over and over again with no changes, bar the meal his mum would drop off everyday to make sure Ben wasn't living on just take aways and frozen pizzas.

She used to go around and sit with him everyday. Kathy would clean up after him, cook for him, sit with him and make sure he did everything he needed to but Ben did what Ben does best and carried on what he was doing so she didn't see the point in trying to change someone so stubborn so that's why he is how he is now; stuck in a trashed apartment surrounded by rubbish and alcohol bottles and only seeing Lexi on days out with jay and Lola (which were now few and far between).

This wet and muggy September day was in no way different to the ones that came before. He woke up at mid day and turned on the TV. He scanned for any series he hadn't watched time and time again on netflix but he came up with nothing, instead settling on rewatching Waterloo road for the hundredth time. Ashy grey clouds flooded the sky and threatened to let the heavens open which would leave the few punters on the street soaked, even those smart few with big coats and umbrellas. The clock in the corner of the room slowly clicked by reminding Ben every second that he was left alone and with nothing.

It was drawing closer to one and Ben's stomach alerted him to the fact that no food had past his lips in hours. He trudged his way through the mess that accumulated in his flat to get to his fridge which, to no one's surprise, was bare. He groaned and lent his head against the door, knowing that he would have to face the world he came to hate. Ben scooped up some of the clothes of the floor to throw on and grabbed his keys. 

The slow decent down the stairs was painful and opening the door to the outside world was worse. He pulled his hoodie over his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. 'All I have to do is get to the minute mart, grabbed some frozen stuff and leave' Ben thought as he walked down the street. Suddenly he was colliding with a very tall jogger.  
"Oi! Watch where you are going mate!" Ben shouted but as he looked up he was confronted with possibly the most gorgeous man he has seen. Strong hands steadied him by his shoulders and a bright smile met him. A burning sensation sizzled under his skin. He had felt it before, what felt like a lifetime ago, but this was different. It had to be because Ben refused to get himself into any of that stuff every again. Not after last time.  
"I'm sorry mate, don't know where I was then! Away with the fairies!" The man chuckled and removed one of the ear buds from his ear. Ben eyed him up and down, noticing the man was decked out in jogging gear.  
"What the hell are you doing jogging in this?" He cocked his head to the side in judgement.  
"Well, can't let the weather stop me can I? Anyway, I like the rain! You never know who you will meet" he smiled and winked, well blinked but one eye was more scrunched than the other, and jogged off. Ben was left dumbfounded by the anomaly that was the jogger he just met in the rain.


End file.
